


announcement

by Maicee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicee/pseuds/Maicee
Summary: Lucy waits (perhaps a little impatiently) for Natsu to come home so she can tell him the big news.





	announcement

Lucy lies on her and Natsu's shared bed with her hand on her stomach, waiting for him to come home. She's not usually this impatient, mainly because it's rare for him to leave her behind so she has no reason to be impatient in the first place, but she thinks she can make an exception this time. It's probably the biggest piece of news she's ever going to give him. She can't help but be both nervous and excited, ready to tell him so she can see his reaction.

She'd been feeling sick the past couple of weeks, nauseous and exhausted despite not having a strenuous day. It didn't help that her period was late. She was  _never_  late. That was what concerned her the most, and it was the reason she'd spoken to Levy in private. Once she'd been able to find her without a grumpy husband or crying twins attached to her hip.

As soon as she'd explained the situation, Levy told her, "Go see Porlyusica-san. She'll be able to tell you what's going on."

Lucy wasn't stupid. She knew what missing her period meant, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared at the time. Still, she'd gone to see Porlyusica after promising Natsu that she'd rest while he and Happy went on a mission, feeling a bit guilty that she didn't tell him her plans or what she thought might be the problem. She didn't want to get his hopes up or scare him for no reason.

This leads her to now, still unable to believe that there's a tiny human growing inside of her. Her imaginative mind has already thought up several names and imagined what the child might look like at each stage of their life. The possibilities are endless, but she already knows that whoever their child turns out to be, they'll have constant love and support around them. Raising them in an environment like Fairy Tail ensures that.

The front door opens and she sits up straight, tapping her leg as she hears the, "I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" she calls out as Natsu enters the bedroom.

He's surprised to see her sitting up. "Hey, Lucy, is it okay if you're not lying down and stuff? If you need more rest, go for it. Happy's at the guild with Carla, so he won't be around to make a bunch of noise."

"You make just as much noise as he does," Lucy says with a light giggle. "I actually went to see Porlyusica-san today."

Natsu frowns as he chucks his bag to the side, joining her on the bed. "What? Nothing's wrong, right?"

Lucy shakes her head. "No, no, nothing's  _wrong_ , per say. It's just a little something."

She says it casually, and she knows she's stalling for time. He does, too. The frown deepens and he slides closer. "A little something? It's nothing serious, is it?"

"It's not a bad serious," Lucy says. She takes his hand in both her own and lifts it so it rests on her stomach. Her eyes meet his and she smiles. "I'm pregnant."

Natsu stares at her for a moment. Then his gaze drops to where his hand is still placed on her stomach. His eyes flicker between her and the hand a few times before his eyes widen and she thinks it's finally starting to sink in. He grins, which is her only warning before he practically jumps on her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

"We're gonna have a kid?" he asks, as if he can hardly believe it. She can sympathise; she can hardly believe it, either. It all feels so surreal.

Still, she nods and returns the hug, her head against his chest. "We are. I thought -- I thought that might be the case when I realised I was, well, late, but Levy told me I should go to Porlyusica-san to tell for sure. So I did. And I was right."

Natsu just laughs, moving his face from her hair to her shoulder, kissing it lightly. It tickles. "Holy shit, I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yep."

"We're gonna have a mini-Lucy."

"Or a mini-Natsu."

"A mini-us." Natsu raises his head, looking right into Lucy's eyes, and she's sure the feeling in her stomach isn't just morning sickness. "It's gonna be both of us, and it's gonna be the cutest thing. We're gonna have the cutest kid in the guild, Gajeel's gonna be so jealous."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "It's not a  _competition_ , Natsu. You're always going to think our child is cuter and Gajeel is always going to think the twins are cuter. All parents think their child is the cutest and they're all  _right_."

Natsu's expression turns serious for a moment, and Lucy thinks he's going to say something profound until he says, in the most serious voice she's ever heard, "But ours  _will_  be cuter."

Rather than scolding him a second time, Lucy just laughs and runs her hands through his hair. "Of course, of course, Natsu-Lucy Junior is going to be the cutest child in existence, and no one will ever be able to take that way from them. Happy?"

"Very," he says. "Though speaking of Happy," he pulls away from her and slides off the bed, grabbing her hand along the way, "we need to tell him. We need to go tell everyone!"

While Lucy didn't expect to be telling their friends so soon, she isn't opposed to the idea. She's just as excited as he is. The other members of the guild will be happy for her, she knows they will, and she can't wait to introduce her future child to them, whoever they may be. The thought makes her slightly teary-eyed, but she laughs as she's pulled out the door by an excited Natsu, both of them heading towards the guild with bright smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> find me in the pregnancy reveal fic trash can. it's my home now.


End file.
